Traditional paper trimmers include “guillotine-type” cutters with an elongated blade pivotally attached to one end of a cutting board. In use, the elongated blade is lowered about a pivot, thereby cutting a paper or material by shearing action. The elongated blade is often exposed, which may pose a hazard for a user. The overall size of such cutters additionally makes them difficult to easily and conveniently transport. Other types of conventional paper trimmers include a blade attached to a carrier which is translated along a rail assembly. The rail assembly may be pivoted to permit loading and unloading of the material to be cut or may be stationary.
Both types of conventional paper trimmers are designed to make straight cuts across paper, whether by using a rotary cutter attached to a wheel or a pivoting guillotine-type blade. A paper trimmer that included a base board for securing the paper to be cut and that was capable of making multiple types of cuts would be an improvement in the art.